The Ways I Say I Love You
by Momomei
Summary: Flowers, puppys, and messages in the sky, there are so menny ways to say "I love you!"


It was late on February 13th and Nowaki had just gotten out of his shift at the hospital. He was tired enough that he could have fallen asleep right then and there, but he still had an important errand to take care of. He stood in front of the blaring neon lights, wearily inspecting the rather imposing building in front of him. He sighed, and walked in.

Hiroki was running late for work. Again. He would have blamed this all on Nowaki as he normally did, but Nowaki had come home late from his shift at work and crashed soon after. Hiroki was rather surprised, since some sort of Valentine's-Day-Eve shit was the exact sort of thing he'd expect from Nowaki. Today, however, Nowaki was just being a little fucking angel, making him lunch, fetching stuff for him. He probably had that stupid grin all over his face, too. He yelped a bit when Nowaki came up behind him while he was trying to simultaneously put on his sock and brush his teeth. He glared at Nowaki rather blindly (as he hadn't put in his second contact yet).  
"Good morning, Hiro-san! I've put everything you need for today by the door! Is there anything else you need?" Hiroki pulled away from Nowaki, slightly irritated, and put in his second contact. Nowaki was still smiling at him, and somehow this morning that smile make Hiroki slightly uneasy, he just couldn't put a finger on it…  
"Stop saying stupid things!" Hiroki yelled at Nowaki as he ran for the door, quickly scooping up his stuff; Nowaki following him like a puppy. Just as Hiroki was about to leave, he turned and stood on his tip-tows and pecked Nowaki on the lips before rushing out the door at Superman speed. Nowaki blinked happily, then turned to get ready for his morning shift at the hospital.

Misaki set the breakfast plates down on the table. He had worked extra hard on the simple rice and miso breakfast, putting furikake on in a Suki-san bear shape, with it being Valentine's and all. Not that he'd ever tell Usagi, it would probably just end up badly for him at least since he had school.

"USAGI!" he screamed up the stairs not wanting to risk going into the not-so-morning-person's room. "I made breakfast!" He sighed, turning his back to get some water. Large hands slid around his waist.

"Mi-sa-ki!" said a voice behind him. Misaki not-so-slowly went red.

"Usagi-san," he said as calmly as he could. "Why don't we sit down and have a nice, relaxing, calm breakfast?" he suggested. Usagi pouted.

"But I want some Misaki for breakfast!" he whined nuzzling Misaki's ear.  
"NO!" Misaki started panicking. "I-I have school!"  
"So...?" asked his attacker, one hand crawling up his shirt.  
"KYAAA!" Misaki screamed riping himself from the man and for once actually succeeded. Misaki triumphed for a minute, but it was short lived and he barely made it out the door.

Misaki walked down the street, his stomach growling angrily at him. There was a little bakery down at the corner and the smell coming out of it was just tantalizing. After a moment's debate, he decided to treat himself and get a strawberry/cherry danish. He was just about to order when a book caught his eye. The book had many images of different chocolates on the front. On closer inspection, the title read; "Sweets For Your Sweet; Delicious and Gorgeous Sweets for that Special Person in Your Life".  
Misaki walked out with the danish and the book.

Shitobu had gotten up at 3 am to start making lunch for Miyagi. It was Valentines day, and he wanted it to be extra special. He put his heart and soul into it, all the while singing off-key to songs he had made up about Miyagi during the wee hours of the night as he stirred the cabbage soup. He made cabbage rice. He made cabbage spears with dressing. He made cabbage salad and cabbage mixed with tofu and spinach. He even stuffed some Peta pockets with cabbage. Then he stuffed it all into Miyagi's lunch box and wrote "I love you" on a cabbage leaf with cabbage paste and put it on the top. He quickly put the lid on the box and ran across the hall to Miyagi's apartment. Miyagi, who had just been leaving for work, was quite literally knocked to the ground by force of impact by a bright eyed Shitobu who immediately shoved the o-bento box in Miyagi's face.  
"Shitobu!" Miyagi spluttered. "What the hell?"  
"I made you lunch!" says Shitobu exitedly. "I put all my love into it!" He smiled down at Miyagi.  
"Get. Off. Of. Me. Now," Miyagi growled at him, making Shitobu blush. That was incredibly hot... Then he realized that he's straddling him. He turned bright red and scrambled off as he helped Miyagi up.  
"Miyagi? Why is your nose so red?" asked Shiobu curiously. Miyagi sighed.  
"I woke up with this horrible sneeze. Someone must have been talking about me," he joked. Shitobu turned a shade redder. Miyagi looked at his watch.  
"Oh shit! I'm gonna be late! Well, bye Shitobu!" Miyagi said, walking away. But he took the lunch box. Shitobu watched after him blissfully, then shook himself. He was acting like a fricking wife!

Hiroki was in a bad mood. Aside from the fact that he was always in a bad mood, he had had to run to school the whole way and was still late. Panting slightly, he opened the door to his classroom, only to find complete and utter chaos.  
"EVERYONE BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" he screamed, and he was immediately obeyed, but something in his gut told him there was something off. Many of the girls where looking at him and (almost) smiling in a way the screamed "fan-girl". Where the students had gathered cleared to reveal...  
A puppy.  
A tiny, fluffy, tail swishy, caramel colour puppy. A puppy that, breaking world records, had Kamijou the devil, speechless. Much to the amazement of his students, he just kind of stood there with his mouth hanging uselessly. The puppy gave a little "yip!" sound and made a beeline toward Kamijou.  
Now, no one knew this, not even Nowaki, but Hiroki had a great love for dogs. Especially puppies. He had a puppy once, this same caramel colour, when he was little, but much to Hiroki's great sadness, it had gotten run over by a speeding car. He had been O-ji and ever since he had had a secret love for dogs, occasionally giving small sums of money anonymously to dog shelters and such. He knew if he touched that puppy in the shocked state he was in that everything would just crumble and his pride would be lost forever. Thus, without consulting his brain, his body took him in the opposite direction as fast as his legs would carry him. Apparently this puppy liked the game "chase the Hiroki" because it was doing a rather spectacular job of it.  
Miyagi of course, had to walk in just then to ask whether Hiroki had seen his lucky red correction pen and was greeted with the site of Hiroki running around the room like his paints where on fire with a small caramel dog at his heels and his entire class looking like they had just seen death itself.  
"Oi! Kamijiou!" Hiroki ran past him the dog still on his heels. Miyagi easily scoped up the fluffy little bundle.  
"Awww~" he cooed. "How adorable!" Hiroki stood on the other side of the room panting. Miyagi turned the creature around in his hands. "Hey look! It has something around its neck! It's a note!" Miyagi attempted to read it while the puppy liked his face.  
Dear Hiro-san.  
You refuse to have a child, so hears a puppy instead, FOR NOW~ ;)  
Nowaki~  
Miyagi snickered. The class held it's breath, waiting for all hell to brake lose. Hiroki looked like he was going to burst a vain.  
"Miyagi, since you look like your not doing anything productive with your life anyway, why don't you take care of that for me?" Hiroki growled. Miyagi frowned.  
"But Hiroki!" he whined. "I have things to do!" Hiroki's eye twitched.  
"Like what?"  
"Make out with my girlfriend~"  
"GET OUT! NOW, OR I **WILL** TELL SHI-WHAT-EVER-HIS-NAME-IS THAT YOU CALLED HIM A GIRL! AND TAKE THAT WITH YOU!" Hiroki screamed throwing a book at him.  
A very red Miyagi practically ran out with the fur bundle in his arms and a bump developing on the back of his head.

Miyagi sat at his desk and watched the puppy scamper around the office as he held an icepack to his throbbing head. Damn Hiroki for having such good aim. Somehow, the puppy had started chewing on his shoe without him realizing it. "BAD DOG! No chewing on good work shoes! That is BAD!" Miyagi slumped back in his chair. He glanced at the clock. Wow! It was lunch time already. Oh right, Shibu-chin had made him lunch! He thought of what it could be. Only one thing came to mind. Cabbages. He cautiously got the lunch box from his bag and placed it in the middle of his desk. Grimacing, he slowly opened the lid. Just as he had expected. Cabbage. And more cabbage. And more and more cabbage. Miyagi put the lid back on and sighed. He decided to go to the deli down the street and throw the cabbage-y contents of his lunch box in a trash can somewhere, then tell Shibu-chin that it had been delicious. He turned to the dog.

"Sit. Stay."

The dog cocked his head a little, then ran to the other side of the room barking. Miyagi sighed again. Dogs couldn't open doors right? It would be fine.

**********  
Hiroki was in the middle of yelling/lecturing his students about there lack of respect for his class and not reading the chapter they where supposed to read the night before when he was interrupted by a knock on the door of his classroom. "Come in!" he yelled, rather ill tempered. Two men came in carrying a bundle of long-stemmed roses.

"We are hear to deliver these 100 long-stemmed roses to Mister Takahashi Misaki from Usagi-san!" one of them announced cheerfully. "Now Takahashi Misaki! Where are you? Come collect your gift!" A very red Misaki slid down in his seat and wished he were dead.

"This is a very inappropriate place to deliver roses, where is he going to put them?" growled Hiroki through gritted teeth. "Now please leave my class and go deliver them to where he lives!" The men bowed their heads and left.

After about half an hour of yelling at his students, Hiroki noticed something. Takahashi wasn't paying attention to him. Takahashi was reading. Reading! Takahashi never read! This is odd. "Takahashi!" he barked. Takahashi, startled, looked up.

Takahashi received a textbook in the face.

Usagi had just gotten out of one of his horrendous meetings and now he was stuck at the pent house with Aikawa-san pestering him for the deadline that had been due a week ago. He sighed heavily. He felt like doing something big. Something that would impress his little Misaki, something that would show him how much he loved him. He passed his time drowning out Aikwa-san and watching the clouds outside of his window, finding Misaki shaped ones. Aikawa-san squealed a little when Usagi got up quickly, and was even more surprised when he knelt down in front of her with his hands clasped and full out puppy-dog-eyes. "Please, please, please Aiwaka-san can I have today off? I need to do something special for my little Misaki!" He gave her a long, forlorn look. Aiwaka's eye twitched slightly, trying not to give in to the puppy-dog-eyes.

"Fine!" she finally humphed, turning away from him. "But it better be something good when I do get my hands on that manuscript!" Usagi smiled and went off to make some phone calls.

Hiroki was still yelling at his class, this time for "not even having the brains of illiterate cats", when he heard a strange scratching noise. Slowly, the door opened, revealing a very smug looking caramel puppy. Hiroki looked at the puppy. The puppy looked at him. Hiroki slowly turned back to the class. "So now you bumble brains open your books to page 120-AND I MEAN RIGHT NOW!" followed by a couple of "owws" as Hiroki's chalk found its mark. The words "CURSE YOU NOWAKI!" were heard echoing through the halls.

Nowaki was putting on his coat and unlatching children from his body as he prepared to leave his shift at the hospital. He was leaving early today to help the old man at the flower shop, since it was Valentine's Day and sure to be busy. Just as he left the building he had a sudden bout of sneezing. "Ah, Hiro-san must be saying something about me!' he thought happily. He had a grin on his face all the way to work that probably would have earned a booking if Hiroki had been there.

Shitobu was on his way home from school when he passed a little flower shop that was decorated for Valentine's Day. He stopped for a moment to reflect on how pretty the flowers where when he decided to get Miyagi a bouquet. It was Valentine's Day, and Shitobu wanted to impress Miyagi as much as possible. As he walked in, he reflected on how everything in the shop was so beautiful. Every flower seemed in full bloom, not a day before or after. He walked around the shop, and one particular bouquet caught his eye. A single rose surrounded by forget-me-nots. While buying the bouquet, he had a interesting chat with the nice raven-haired man behind the counter. He walked out of the shop with a happy grin on his face as a few jet planes flew by, increasing his good mood.

Misaki walked down the street with three big grocery bags in his arms, all the equipment for baking Usagi's cake. As he was carrying his heavy load, he started asking himself, how, exactly, was he going to make this cake? Misaki had baked, rather obviosly, but he'd never done anything this extravagant.  
He was crossing the street when he herd this... buzzing... behind him. After safely crossing the street, he looked up to see three jet planes flying across the sky. He smiled a bit, he had always liked jet planes when he was little. The planes started making these funny shapes in the sky, spelling something out. Misaki stood and watched, and then slowly started deciphering the message...  
I...L...O...V...E...Y...O...U...M...I...S...A...K...I...!...!...!...F...R...O...M...U...S...A...G...I

Turning a rather extraordinary shade of red, Misaki quickly made his way back to the apartment.

*****************  
Usagi hated meetings. A lot. Who made famous, well loved authors go to multiple meetings on Valentine's Day? It just wasn't fair. At least he had tonight off for his little Misaki...

Miyagi was walking down the street toward home nursing the battle scars he had gotten after the dog had gotten lose. He passed the little flower shop he had always admired on the outside, but had never gone into. He supposed he should get some flowers for Shibu-chin. Shibu-chin did seem to like that kind of thing. As he entered, he realized he recognized the raven haired man behind the counter. Miyagi stared at Nowaki. Nowaki stared at Miyagi. Miyagi quickly exited the store deciding that Shitobu would probably like some chocolate better.

Misaki was covered head to toe in flour and was surrounded by fail attempts of cake. Misaki wiped the back of his hand across his cheek, leaving a chocolate smudge. Pouring his last batch of cake down in the mold, he prayed to the heavens that it would come out at least somewhat decent. Just as he stuck it in the oven, he heard a knock on the door. Wiping his hands on his jeans, he answered the chime without thinking. Two men in black coats smiled creepily at him, and presented...  
Twenty cartons of fresh strawberries...  
Misaki, who fought the urge to slam the door in their face, quite admirably let them in, allowing them to place it all in the kitchen next to the roses already sitting there, warning them to step lightly because his cake was in the oven and he knew that cakes had a tendency to collapse when you walked near them (the last 4 cakes had gone that way...) but then ushered them out just as quickly as they came without regret.  
Five minutes later there was another knock on the door. Misaki eyed the peace of wood like it was going to jump out and bite him, then opened it slowly. Two men. Black coats. The only difference was that this time it was cherries...

Hiroki was sitting at home with the puppy as it ran around the house. Hiroki sat. The puppy barked and sniffed at the table. The puppy jumped up on the couch and nuzzled in to Hiroki's arm, an action that caused his eventual cracking.

Misaki sat at home surrounded by cherries, strawbaries, failed cakes, and even edible chocolate bears with 7 fish in their mouths, and he was about to kill the next person who came to the door. So you can assume that when the door latch started to click, he naturally ran as fast as he could with a baseball-bat in his hands screaming his battle call into... Usagi's chest. Usagi grinned.  
"Misaki, I can't believe you're so excited to see me! Maybe we should just skip the fancy dinner I had planned and go strait to bed!" Misaki turned a similar colour to a tomato.  
"N-n-no!" he screamed wrenching himself from his attacker. As he panted, trying to catch his breath again, Usagi looked around the house.  
"Misaki? Why, tell me, are there chocolate bears, strawbaries, cherries, and a bunch of-what is that? Dog pop?" Misaki turned even redder.

"Ahh, I was trying t-to make a-a cake..." Misaki stuttered. The great Usami grinned.

"A Valentine's cake? Aww, my little Misaki is finally being romantic! How wonderful! I'm surprised though, usually you're such a good cook! Well, everyone has their off days! Come, I'm taking you out to dinner." And with that Misaki was thrown over the author's shoulders and carried away, without any chance to complain.

Miyagi walks in to his own home that he pays the rent for, cleans, decorates (blandly) and is entirely HIS and is assaulted by an unknown object jumping on him and knocking him to his living room floor nearly cracking his ribs and sending Shibu-chin's cake across the room. It took him a moment to realize that said unknown object is Shibu-chin, looking like he's nervous enough to cry.

"Shitobu, what the hel-" He was cut off by Shitobu sticking a small box in his face. Shitobu opened it to display a beautiful golden ring.

"Marry me?" he whispers. Miyagi leans up and kisses him sweetly.

Nowaki comes home to make a nice dinner for his Hiro-san. He's thinking about what to make as he walks in to the house and finds Hiroki rolling around the living room floor with the dog with this completely idiotic, non-Hiro-san-like grin on his face. As soon as he realizes Nowaki is there, he stops and sits on the couch and tried to pretend nothing happened. Nowaki sat next to him, and they share a moment of comfortable silence together.

"Her name is O-hime." Hiroki declares out of the blue. Nowaki just smiles and picks up Hiroki, carrying him to the bedroom with O-hime on his heels. When he gets there, there's a small box sitting on the bed. As soon as Hiroki sees it, he turns red. He had meant to put it away before, but O-hime had distracted him. Nowki placed Hiroki down on the bed gently, then went to inspect the box. Inside was a beautiful ring shaped like vines with small flowers embedded in them. Nowaki looked over at Hiroki, who blushed deeper.

"I am older!" he practically shouted. "It's only right that I'm the one who proposes!"

Hiroki could feel the happy tears running down Nowaki's face when he kissed him.

The dinner Misaki was forced to go to was fancy. Way too fancy. He felt stiff and wanted to go home and relax a bit before heading to bed like any normal person. The whole time Usagi had been looking at him funny. Misaki squirmed a bit under the gaze when he felt a cool hand against his. The hand slipped something smooth around his finger. Misaki brought his finger above the table for further assessment. A ring. A gold ring. Misaki turned red to the bone and punched Usagi in the face, screaming "BAKA!"

But the ring was still on his finger the next day.


End file.
